prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ricky Banderas
Ricky Banderas (born Gilbert Cosme on May 25, 1975) is a Puerto Rican wrestler who wrestled as Muerte Cibernetica in the Asistencia Asesoría y Administración wrestling promotion in Mexico and as "El Mesias" Ricky Banderas in the International Wrestling Association in Puerto Rico and Wrestling Society X. Career History International Wrestling Association (1999- 2006) "El Mesias" as he was also known debuted in IWA in 1999 as "El Patriota" Ricky Banderas after spending some time in ECW. Was popular with the fans and teamed with Los Boricuas off and on. Then he teamed with Gran Apolo & Habana as "Nueva Generacion" and winning the IWA Tag Team Championship 3 times. He later turned heel on August 21, 2000 in Levittown, Puerto Rico and joined Los Intocables with Miguel Perez , Jesus Castillo & Pain. Later on in late-2001 he teamed with Shane as the Brothers in Pain (Los Hermanos en Dolor) to feud with Chicky Starr, Victor The Bodyguard & Savio Vega. When Ray Gonzalez entered IWA in the summer of 2002 under the mask of Rey Fenix he challenged "El Mesias" to a title match at Golpe de Estado 2002 (which Banderas lost the title in the best match of 2002 in Puerto Rico during a downpour). Banderas turned heel on January 6, 2003 after he beat Gran Apolo to regain the IWA Heavyweight Championship and stood as a heel for much of 2003. Feuded with Victor The Bodyguard, Ray Gonzalez ,Vampiro and Shane. Got kicked out of Savio Vega's La Compania on October 9, 2003 in Cayey, Puerto Rico. Fought with Slash Venom all over Puerto Rico and recruited Vampiro to team with him vs Apolo & Slash Venom as well. When Ray Gonzalez reformed the New Millennium Family in the IWA Banderas also feuded with Hangman Hughes, Kasey James, El Diamante and Bison Smith for much of 2004. In 2005 Banderas turned heel and led the new La Cruzz Del Diablo with Spectro, Exxuss, Diabolico & Cruzz and fought both Savio Vega's group & Ray Gonzalez' group. When 2006 started he & Cruzz fought over the #1 contender spot for the IWA Heavyweight Championship then held by Savio Vega. Cruzz beat Banderas to win the spot and Banderas left the company after the loss. He made his return to IWA on January 6, 2007. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2006-present) Muerte Cibernetica was a top AAA rudo, having been brought into the company by Cibernetico to take out his long time rival La Parka Jr. Muerte wore a modified Parka mask at times, and feuded with Parka Jr. for months leading up to the main event of Triplemania 2006. Parka triumphed in the mask mask, just as he did previous with Cibernetico, and Muerte's renamed himself Asesor Cibernetica at the moment (though it hasn't really caught on.) This is the classic "foreigner brought in under a mask to lose to a big star (to the surprise of few)" storyline, but Banderas had gotten positive reviews for his work and was part of the company post mask-loss. With Cibernetico unable to compete due to injuries, Asesor Cibernetica had threatened to take the leadership of La Secta from him, he was able to seize control of the group after convincing the group to turn on Cibernetico. Although some members decided against him taking the leadership of the group and eventually separated from it Muerte Cibernetica was considered the leader of the group until his release. After being leader of La Secta for some time he was involved in an angle with La Secta's former leader which had him being "killed" by Cibernetico, this was used as an kayfabe to explain his release of the company due to his return to IWA. Wrestling Society X (2006) Banderas debuted on the WSX TV Tapings, his Gimmick being that of a disgrunted disfigured man and started a feud with former tag team partner Vampiro, after assaulting him and setting his face on fire, while accusing Vampiro of his disfiguration, this was explained in an interview with Banderas where he claimed that Vampiro rigged a casket with explosives during a match (the match itself is kayfabe it never happened so is the supposed disfiguration which is just part of this gimmick) and the resulting explosion did the damage to his face. On November 15, 2006, Banderas won the WSX Title in Los Angeles, CA. This was his first official match in Wrestling Society X, making him the first person to win a title in his debut. He is the first wrestler to reach this milestone in the promotion's short history. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Mesias Splash(Frog Splash) :*Straight To Hell (Leaping Reverse STO) :*La Patriota (Sharpshooter) :*Reverse Figure Four Leglock :*Spear :*Cradle Piledriver :*Sitout Facebuster :*Dragon Suplex :*Spinebuster :*Superkick :*Shoulderbreaker :*Electric Chair Drop :*Samoan Drop *'Nicknames' :*"El Mesias" :*"The Monster" *'Tag teams and stables' :*La Cruz del Diablo - with Diabolico :*Nueva Generacion - Nueva Gran Apolo *'Managers' :*James Mitchell (TNA) (2007) *'Theme music' :*"Summer Overture" by Clint Mansell Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion' :*AAA World Heavyweight Champion (1 times) *'IWA Puerto Rico' :*IWA Puerto Rico Heavyweight Champion (5 times) :*IWA Puerto Rico Intercontinental Champion (3 times) :*IWA Puerto Rico Hardcore Champion (8 times) :*IWA Puerto Rico Tag Team Champion (4 times) - with Gran Apolo (3), Glamour Boy Shane (1) *'Wrestling Society X' :*WSX Champion (1 time)(Last)(due to WSX financial problems) See Also *Ricky Banderas' career history *Ricky Banderas' event history *Ricky Banderas' gimmicks External links and references *Ricky Banderas profile at CAGEMATCH.net Banderas, Ricky Banderas, Ricky Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Banderas, Ricky Banderas, Ricky Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Banderas, Ricky